The secret behind the topaz eyes
by MushyGiantFriend
Summary: She meets the avatar, just for a few days and then things go terribly wrong, she is forced to leave, remaining with burns and question, she stumbles upon a boat right before fainting. Begins in season 1, 'the deserter'. The pairing(not just relashinship) are: Zuko&OC, Sokka&OC, Gaang&OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so for my first story I kind of plagiarized Kya-Waterbender-Avatar, it was a misunderstanding and we talked it through, but I still felt bad about having the story up, she said it would be fine to keep it up, but still I didn't I'm sorry if you like the story, but this one is also gonna be good believe me, still a Zuko and OC romance, a bit less complicated this time, but still it's good. Hope you aren't angry that I deleted that one, if you are PM me and I may post it back up with the extra chapters I have. **

**So here it is, without further ado, here it is, THE SECRET BEHIND THE TOPAZ EYES, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender, I just sharpen Sokka's boomerang.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The sun just began to rise, she was still there not wanting to leave, she took a breath and began practicing, every move had to be perfect, not a single slip, she has to be perfect, she has to prove to Jeong Jeong to her teacher that he was wrong and she is powerful enough to beat anyone, even the best of the best, but she knew otherwise. Then he walked out, his voice, harsh but soft, "You should get some sleep, practicing too much is also bad." She didn't stop, she didn't listen to him, "Look I know you're mad, but still overexercising won't do you any good, just please listen to me."

"Why, why should I?! Tell me one good reason why I should trust you again." He stood there in utter shock, she hasn't spoke to him since last night and he thought it would take longer than one day for her to talk to him again. "I thought so, you don't have a reason, well I don't have one either." She started to walk away, but he grabbed her forearm just before she left, but she glared at him for a moment with an expression of 'I'm trying, believe me I'm looking for a reason.' She yanked her arm out of his grip."I'm sorry, for everything, especially for the day I met you."

She walked away, he was left standing alone, during the night, He started to walk away, he wasn't mad or furious or confused about what just happened, he was just sad, and he hated himself for doing what he did.

"I care for you that's why, if you don't want me around, I will just take care of you from a distance. No one will hurt you, you will be safe Talia. You will be safe."

With those words he went to his room and went to sleep.

What a night.

* * *

**So yeah, I will try to post the first chapter some time next week, but I have Midterms nowand I might not be able to to, but anyway, hope you liked it.**

**Keep drinking the cactus juice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys just as I promised, chapter one, this is basically before the actual episode starts, before the avatar comes so yeah, you will meet the avatar and the gaang in the next chapter and then zuko a bit later on, so this shows who she is kind of, hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dual dao blades**

"You need more practice, you won't master firebending anytime soon this way, you need to perfect every move. You have to be free yet precise, have self-control yet let the fire burn within you. You are only on the 10th level, you need to be much faster, you are strong but not strong enough." Jeong Jeong, always nags her, no matter how much she tries, he always says she can do better.

"I understand that, but I just can't bring myself to it, I mastered the previou level in a couple of months, but no matter how hard I train I can't even master the first move."

"I see that we need a different approach," this never turns out good. "You will practice until you mastered the first move, non-stop, no sleep, no food, no water." At some points in life the closest people torture you the most.

"You can't be serious, the last time you did that I almost died." That was true.

"But did you master the move?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because when you are at the lowest point in your life you are also the greatest."

"Correct, now practice." He left to his hut and she stayed outside knowing if she doesn't obey there will be consequences. Thats what you get when you live with an ex-soldier from the fire nation navy. At times he was calm and they would play a game of Pi Sho, he would show her new moves, but then in the process of practicing if she didn't get it after a few tries he grew impatient and left her in the same spot over night to train. He would always said that she had to be strong, to keep hope within her, to be proud to be fire nation, even though it only destroys and kills, fire is energy and energy is life.

The sun was starting to rise and she was completely out of energy, but she kept on practicing no matter what, she had to master this move, she had to make him proud for once in her life. As the sun rays hit her pale skin she felt her energy rising. Right left, heel kick, jump, spin, punch.

"Good, good, you can take a break and have something to eat, but then back to lessons."

"But why, can't I have some free time, just to have some fun, like a swim in the river to relax?"

"There are people dying and you want to have fun, you are unbelievable and selfish."

"I am sorry for asking master, I will be back shortly after breakfast."

"It is okay to ask, but you already know the answer, but once the war is over, your training will be slowed down to average." A smile of relief appeared on her face. "Today is a festival in the fire nation, so I allow you to cancel all of your lessons and enjoy yourself, but, you will not leave anywhere." After a moment of silence and a few understanding stares, she bowed down.

"I understand, thank you master."

She finally had a break, from all the stress and the hard work, she deserved it, but she thought about all the work, how she actually enjoyed it, she loved the intensity, knowing that you did something good for yourself.

You don't even know how she looks, she is beautiful, a rare beauty, she is quite tall, Topaz eyes that reflect the sunlight, her brown hair which she always keeps in a bun for training purposes, dark eyebrows that somehow make her look both innocent and deadly. Because of her constant training she has an amazing built, she has a lean body which almost seems perfect, you could even say she is more perfect than Azula who is known for her beauty. She went out of the water, evaporated the water on herself, put on her clothes and sat down to meditate. At first all the sounds were mashed up into one big blob of noise, but then as she sat there, inhaling and exhaling slowly the sounds became distinct, they faded away until there was none, it felt as if she was in a trance.

"How long have you been meditating?" It was Lee, one of Jeong Jeong's students, he was a boy a bit taller than her, maybe 18-19 years old, he was an amazing firebender, powerful and talented. He was one of the best she knew, they were good friends for quite a while.

"I can't even remember, I went for a swim and then I just started to mediate."

"You're overworking yourself, you need to relax."

"Thats what I keep telling Jeong Jeong, but he says I have to master firebending, or wait until the war finishes, whatever comes first, then I can relax."

"Why is he so strict with you, I never understood that, he bosses you around, you sometimes train 15 hours a day, when you came here you didn't know how to make a tiny flame and now you are on the 9th level."

Before he could finish she interrupted,"10th, I am now on the 10th."

"Impressive," well this was awkward, "Anyway, you need to relax, take it easy or you will become crazy, trust me you don't thant."

"Then what should I do, I can't just sit around and do nothing, I can't go anywhere and doing nothing all day isn't exactly me."

"Then... I don't know try the dual dao blades, there in the storage shack up the hill, they're pretty cool, I could teach you some moves."

"I'll give it a try, we'll see how it works out."

"You got to get dressed into the proper attire."

"Okay, I'll be back soon.", with those words she left the the shack.

"Good, now just think of the sword as one, as if it's a part of you, an extension of your hands." She did what as he said, she cut of exactly one leaf. "Impressive, now for defense, it's more simple, than attacking." he showed her the move.

"That looks simple enough." She repeated the moves.

"You really are a fast learner, that move took me almost a week to perfect."

"Well, you aren't in training with Jeong Jeong for over 10 hours each day, you start to learn faster."

"Yeah, do you want to take a break." He rubbed the back of his neck and the awkwardness started to build up. After a while of of quiet, He sat down next to some rocks and just sighed.

"Sure, I'm getting tired anyway, I think I'll go to sleep, goodnight." She have him the blades and walked off into her tent thinking about her mundane life, she wasn't helping anyone, she was simply avoiding the war, almost all her life, the memories still mocked her.

"_Are you sure there are no other firebenders in your family except your son?"_

"_No I just said my daughter Idai showed her ability to firebend just a bit more than a year ago, so when she is old enough she will join the army, she is still too young."_

"_What about your other daughter, General Osen, did she show her ability?"_

"_I am sorry to anounce, but no, she has shown no sign of firebending, but there still is hope that she might in fact is be one."_

" _Yes sir, which means your son Tauro will soon have to join the academy, we give him no more than a year and as for your daughters, you still have a choice of training them in the academy or at home with the supervision of tutors."_

"_I understand, goodbye."_

Why did he lie, why did he do it?

* * *

** Hope you liked it, soon I will update more, please review and tell me what you think about it.**

**Cya soon.**


End file.
